staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Na kruchym lodzie odc.56 (On thin ice); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Gumisie - Niepowtarzalny Gumiś, odc 49 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Thornberry To The Rescue ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 09:25 Świnka Peppa - Na plaży, odc. 46 (At the beach, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Dwa światy - Odc 25/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:00 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 29; teleturniej 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Przytul mnie... odc. 126; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3720 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3935); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3721 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3936); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1024; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP 13:35 Przebojowa noc 14:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.17 James Cook (James Cook); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 23; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 23 - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3722 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3937); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3723 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3938); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1418 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1582; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1029; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 24 Korsarze 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Strażak przyszłości, odc. 23 (Fireman Sam // Firefighter of tomorrow, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Świetlica, odc. 6 (The playgroup, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Sprawa Emila B.; spektakl teatralny 21:35 Prosto z Hollywood - Oskary 2008; reportaż 22:00 4400 seria III - odc. 8 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 8 Blink); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:55 Oskarowe mocne kino nocne - Milczenie owiec (Silence of the Lambs) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:55 Kojak seria 3 - Zwrot pieniędzy gwarantowany (Kojak III, ep. 13, Money Back Guarantee); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:50 Był taki dzień - 25 lutego; felieton 01:53 Notacje - Sabina Rosenbach. Koń zwariował; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Podróże z zagadkami 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - 44/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep.Alas, Poor Dwyer, After the War, Disco Baby, Ticket to Ride)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:10 Statek miłości - 45/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep.(Alas, Poor Dwyer, After the War, Disco Baby, Ticket to Ride) ? część 2); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 52/52 Operacja lód (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 122 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:30 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 21/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 522); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 27 Rozejm 12:50 Bliskie spotkania - odc. 2 (Up close& dangerous); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:25 Między nami seniorami 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 8/23 Ciało i dusza (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8707 Body and Soul); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 321 Nadzieja; serial TVP 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 13/21 Zakład o śmierć - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 31; teleturniej 19:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 12; magazyn 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 561; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 318 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 22:15 Brzydula Betty - odc. 22 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 23 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:55 Panorama 00:10 Wieczór artystyczny Zbig - Zbigniew Rybczyński ; film dokumentalny 01:10 Jan A. P. Kaczmarek - koncet ( Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - OSCARY 2008 - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:21 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:07 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Kabul (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Granice - Anglia - Szkocja. Kryzys małżeński? (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis info; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - OSCARY 2008 - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (25.02.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:57 RATOWNICY 23.02.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:16 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:21 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - (25.02.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:07 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Kabul (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Granice - Anglia - Szkocja. Kryzys małżeński? (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis info; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (86, 87) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (62) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1047) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Łabędziem być... - show 13.00 Świat według KIepskich (50, 51) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (653) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (9) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (654) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1048) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Uciekinierzy (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 MEGAHIT: Replikant - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.20 Miasto zwycięzców 01.20 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Weronika Mars (17/20) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.15 Marina (120/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (928) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Krok od domu (8/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.50 Bez skazy (3/15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Wrzuć na luz 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.30 Zbuntowani (86) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Zasady gry (12) - serial komediowy, USA 11.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozr. 13.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.30 Big Brother 4.1: Najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 14.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16.30 Zbuntowani (87) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Miłość z. o. o. (9) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 Bobry - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 19.45 Ściśle tajne - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984 21.40 Happy Hour - program rozr. 22.40 Miłość z. o. o. (9) - serial komediowy, USA 23.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Muzyczne listy - muz. 03.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.50 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 05.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 06.10 Telesklep 07.10 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 08.25 Gorzka zemsta (176) - telenowela 09.20 Ostry dyżur (29) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Wyścig po kasę 11.20 Telesklep 12.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (6/14) 13.45 Gorzka zemsta (177) - telenowela, Kolumbia 14.40 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Przyjaciele (2/25) - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Dwóch i pół (12/24) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (3/25) - serial kom. 19.35 Dwóch i pół (13/24) - serial kom. 20.05 Wyrok (1/13) - serial kJyminalny, USA 21.05 Dowody zbrodni (22/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.05 Krzyk wolności - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1987 01.15 Przepis na zbrodnię - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Kot; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 23; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Teatr Toli Korian; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mieczysława Wazacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Maestro zegarowych dusz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 542; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... - polskich archeologów w Libii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Reggae pod reglami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Podróżnik - Algarve; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Kot; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Świat według nocka (24); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - IV Zarząd WiN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - O królu i rycerzu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 50; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Aleksander Zając (Eschweiler - Aachen - Niemcy); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Ulice Kultury - (57); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - O królu i rycerzu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 50; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Forum - wydanie 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Dzika Polska - Świat według nocka (24); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - polskich archeologów w Libii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: AZS Gorzów - Cukierki Brzeg; STEREO 09:30 Kombinacja norweska - Puchar Świata - Zakopane 2008 dzień I; STEREO 11:30 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dzień I) (Heerenveen (dzień I)) kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO 13:20 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - AC Milan (Arsenal - AC Milan) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 14:40 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - AC Milan (Arsenal - AC Milan) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 15:45 Sportowa debata; STEREO 16:50 Zwarcie - Józef Łuszczek - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Sportowe wydarzenia tygodnia; STEREO 17:50 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic Glasgow - FC Barcelona (Celtic Glasgow - FC Barcelona) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 19:00 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic Glasgow - FC Barcelona (Celtic Glasgow - FC Barcelona) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 20:05 Liga Mistrzów - Olympique Lyon - Manchester Utd. (Olympique Lyon - Manchester Utd.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 21:00 Sprint; STEREO 21:05 Liga Mistrzów - Olympique Lyon - Manchester Utd. (Olympique Lyon - Manchester Utd.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Miedź Legnica - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 7 (22) - serial anim. 08.00 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997 09.55 Maroon 5 - koncert, USA 2007 11.10 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western, Kanada 2004 12.45 Smarkula - komediodramat, Polska 1963 14.35 Czyja to kochanka? - komedia, Francja/Włochy/Belgia 2006 16.05 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny, Rosja/lzrael 2004 17.50 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 7 (23) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Zboczona historia kina (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 2006 22.00 Widmo - horror, Hiszpania 2006 23.30 Przyjaciele - komediodramat, USA 2006 HBO 06.00 Tysiące mil samotności - dramat, Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia 2005 07.50 Nieudacznik - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005 09.20 Sowie pole - komedia, USA 2006 10.55 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - film przygodowy, USA 2006 13.20 Kolor zbrodni - thriller; USA 2006 15.10 Nagroda AR: Al Pacino 16.40 Złodzieje z klasą - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2005 18.10 Śnieżne historie - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 19.40 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn 20.10 Premiera: Inspektor do zadań specjalnych - komedia, USA 2006 21.45 Quo vadis - dramat historyczny, Polska 2001 00.30 Przyszywany wujek - komediodramat, USA 2005 02.00 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych - komedia, USA 2006 03.35 Ponura tajemnica - horror, Kanada Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (12) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (13) 8:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus (1/2) 10:00 Patrol morski: Sztorm (8/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (120) 12:00 Powrót Lily 14:00 Patrol morski: Sztorm (8/13) 15:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus (1/2) 17:00 Córki McLeoda (121) 18:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Droga przez las (1) 22:00 Poszukiwani (9) 23:00 Poszukiwani (10) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Półmrok bogów (3) 2:00 Powrót Lily 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (12) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (13) Ale Kino! 8:00 Inwazja łowców ciał 9:25 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 10:55 ostatni seans: Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię 13:00 ostatni seans: Poirot: Niedziela na wsi 14:45 Milczące ślady 16:20 ostatni seans: Burzliwy spokój 18:05 Szalony z miłości 20:00 ale klasyczne: Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 21:25 ostatni seans: Jestem Joe 23:15 ostatni seans: Requiem 0:55 ostatni seans: 13 Tzameti 2:30 ostatni seans: Buty nieboszczyka 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 10:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Na krawędzi 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Wąż, który zabił Kleopatrę 14:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 14:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 15:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (55) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (56) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 20:00 Małpi biznes (11) 20:30 Małpi biznes (12) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Pod silną presją 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: W opresji 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (1) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 1:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (55) 1:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (56) 2:00 Małpi biznes (11) 2:30 Małpi biznes (12) 3:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Pod silną presją 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: W opresji 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (1) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (16) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (14) 8:00 Jericho (4) 9:00 Szczury wodne (129) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (12) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (14) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (16) 13:00 Szczury wodne (129) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (12) 15:00 Jericho (4) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (15) 17:00 Szczury wodne (130) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (17) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (13) 20:00 Jericho (5) 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (21) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (10) 23:00 Lepiej być nie może 1:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (11) 2:35 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (21) 3:30 Lepiej być nie może BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (2) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (6) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 11:00 Doktor Who (1) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 12:45 Allo, Allo (2) 13:20 Allo, Allo (3) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (6) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (31) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 23:00 Catherine Tate i jej Show 23:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 0:15 Czarna Żmija (6) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) 1:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:30 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (4) 4:20 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 5:10 Doktor Who (10) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 7:55 Rhodes w Indiach (1) 8:50 Forsa na strychu (12) 9:15 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 9:45 Randka doskonała (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:25 Rhodes w Indiach (1) 12:20 Forsa na strychu (12) 12:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 13:10 Randka doskonała (1) 14:05 Rhodes w Indiach (1) 15:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 15:25 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (12) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 17:10 Słodki James (2) 17:35 Słodki James (3) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 20:00 Słodki James (2) 20:30 Słodki James (3) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (12) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 0:35 Słodki James (2) 1:00 Słodki James (3) 1:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (7) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (7) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (8) Canal + Film 8:30 Światła o zmierzchu 9:50 Ikonoklaści: Redford i Newman 10:30 Pod słońce 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (20) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 14:35 Kiler-ów 2-óch 16:30 Aeon Flux 18:00 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 21:40 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 23:35 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 1:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ 9:15 Nie przegap 9:25 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 9:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 16:00 Nie przegap 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 1:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 1:40 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 3 + 3 7:40 Podatek od wygranej 9:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant 9:40 Radosne Purim 11:10 Mikołaj i Aleksandra 13:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans 14:20 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 16:25 3 + 3 18:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney 18:35 Radosne Purim 20:00 Być kobietą: Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta 22:00 Rain 23:35 Maratończyk 1:40 Pechowa czternastka 3:00 Noc mojego brata 4:40 Małpia strategia przetrwania Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 6:30 Bazar (7) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (16) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (29) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (30) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (33) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 10:00 Porządek musi być (39) 10:30 Pulse Yoga (1) 11:00 Ikony popkultury: Julia Roberts 12:00 Druga szansa (40) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (29) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (2) 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (16) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (30) 15:30 Bazar (7) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 Pulse Yoga (1) 18:00 Porządek musi być (39) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 19:00 Druga szansa (40) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Julia Roberts 21:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (83) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (55) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (52) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (83) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (55) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (52) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 4:30 Bazar (7) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Georgina (10) Discovery Channel 6:00 Budowle przyszłości: Konstrukcje XXI wieku 7:00 Brainiac (9) 8:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów 12:00 Budowle przyszłości: Konstrukcje XXI wieku 13:00 Brainiac (9) 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 16:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 21:00 Silna i muskularna 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Niezapomniany 23:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi 0:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Wędrówka po dżungli 1:00 Z akt FBI: Zgubna przyjaźń 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (1) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (7) 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 8:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 10:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 11:00 Zrozumieć mózg 12:00 Robotica (7) 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 14:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 16:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 17:00 Zrozumieć mózg 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 20:00 Śnieżny świat: Lawina 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie rodziny 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Lawina 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 2:00 Śnieżny świat: Lawina 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie rodziny 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Lawina 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (1) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (2) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Druga wojna światowa w kolorze (1) 7:00 Obsesja Napoleona - wyprawa do Egiptu 8:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 9:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 11:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 12:00 Druga wojna światowa w kolorze (1) 13:00 Obsesja Napoleona - wyprawa do Egiptu 14:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 17:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 18:00 Druga wojna światowa w kolorze (1) 19:00 Obsesja Napoleona - wyprawa do Egiptu 20:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 23:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 0:00 Druga wojna światowa w kolorze (1) 1:00 Obsesja Napoleona - wyprawa do Egiptu 2:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 3:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 4:45 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (2) 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Port w St Nazaire Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 10:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Dubaju 14:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 15:15 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Dubaju 18:00 Eurogole 18:45 Watts 19:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 20:00 Snooker Hall of Frame 21:00 Fight Club 0:00 Eurogole 0:45 Watts 1:00 Winterpark Weekend 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 16:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 17:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Winterpark Weekend 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Deer Valley 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 20:30 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Granadzie 21:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Czytaj i płacz 7:20 Kalamazoo? 9:00 Na planie 9:35 Nastolatki 11:20 Casanova 13:10 Cinema, cinema 13:35 Antoni, Boży wojownik 15:15 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 17:05 Marzycielka 18:35 RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach 20:15 Studio 60 (22) 21:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 22:30 Amatorzy w konopiach 0:10 Listopad 1:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 3:00 Amatorzy w konopiach 4:40 Listopad HBO Comedy 10:00 Kemping 11:40 Ślub Romea i Julii 13:15 Twoje, moje i nasze 14:40 Kemping 16:20 Ślub Romea i Julii 17:55 Twoje, moje i nasze 19:20 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 (8) 20:30 Wszystko naraz 21:50 Koszmarnie długa noc 23:20 Trawka 3 (8) 23:50 Pod jednym dachem 3 (8) 1:00 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 2:30 Niespełnione pragnienia 3:55 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Wypowiedź: Adam Ferency 6:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Dziecinne pytania 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 8A/81 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 8/87 8:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 8:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 9:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 10:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 11:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 11:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 12:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 13:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie - opus II 13:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 15:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 15:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 16:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 16:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 16:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Świadkowie historii - Tomasz Strzyżewski 17:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 17:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Wypowiedź: Adam Ferency 17:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Dziecinne pytania 19:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Hokus-pokus 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 9/47 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 9/49 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 21:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 21:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 9/47 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 9/49 23:30 Młode kadry 23:35 Młode kadry: Latarnik 23:50 Młode kadry: Łódka 0:05 Młode kadry: Pustostan 0:20 Młode kadry: Wyścigi ślimaków 0:30 KinOFFteka 0:35 KinOFFteka: KSU - legenda Bieszczad, legenda rocka 1:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 1:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 1:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 2:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 3:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 3:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 3:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 3:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Świadkowie historii - Tomasz Strzyżewski 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu: Muzyczna jesień w Wersalu 11:55 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 13:05 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia c-moll nr 52 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Recital José Van Dama - baryton i Macieja Pikulskiego - fortepian 17:50 Podczas realizacji recitalu José Van Dama i Macieja Pikulskiego 18:35 Abdel Rahman El Bacha interpretuje utwory Sergiusza Rachmaninowa i Igora Strawińskiego 19:20 Portrety: Abdel Rahman El Bacha 19:50 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II koncert fortepianowy c-moll op. 18 20:30 Wieczór z Anną Teresą de Keersmaeker 22:50 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 0:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Karaiby 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Kobiety jazzu 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Korzenie MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (58) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (59) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (60) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (80) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (73) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (19) 8:00 Noddy (68) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (25) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (15) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (42) 8:50 Rumcajs (11) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (55) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (19) 9:45 Bracia koala (30) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (20) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (20) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 11:00 Noddy (67) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (24) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (14) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (41) 11:50 Rumcajs (10) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (8) 12:25 Pingu (15) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (11) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (55) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (56) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (57) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (79) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (72) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (54) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (18) 16:45 Bracia koala (29) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (19) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (9) 18:25 Pingu (16) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (12) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (4) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (11) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (41) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Made 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Pogromcy rekordów 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 South Park 23:00 Naznaczeni 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wybuch wulkanu na Santorynie 7:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (16) 9:00 Egipt: Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona 10:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga 13:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 14:00 Egipt: Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona 15:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona 16:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (1) 16:30 Premiera: Detektywi dzikiej przyrody (1) 17:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki 18:00 Premiera: Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 18:30 I co wy na to? 3 (1) 19:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 20:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 21:00 Odyseja Nefretete 22:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zestrzelenie irańskiego airbusa 0:00 Odyseja Nefretete 1:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 2:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 3:00 Odyseja Nefretete 4:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zestrzelenie irańskiego airbusa Planete 6:45 Geldof w Afryce (1/6) 7:20 Siły powietrzne świata: W przestworzach nad Europą (7/20) 8:15 Droga przez Amerykę (2/6) 8:40 Droga przez Amerykę (3/6) 9:10 Droga przez Amerykę (4/6) 9:35 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pomocna dłoń (11/13) 10:05 Droga przez Amerykę (5/6) 10:30 Droga przez Amerykę (6-ost.) 11:00 Walka z nowotworem (3/4) 11:55 Afryka jak na dłoni: Od głowy do ogona (4/13) 12:25 Konfucjanizm: Człowieczeństwo - podróż miłości (1/4) 13:30 Grace Kelly. Arystokratka ekranu 14:35 Odzyskać Klimta 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 16:45 Shirley MacLaine, czyli ciesz się życiem 17:40 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy umysł włada ciałem (1/6) 18:45 Nauru, ginąca wyspa 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Góry Arawali (8-ost.) 20:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Uciec śmierci 22:20 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie łodzie latające (10/20) 23:15 Pochwała zbrodni. Propaganda w III Rzeszy 0:10 Eros-ex 0:45 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy myśli stają się rzeczywistością (2/6) 1:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Eleganckie rozwiązania (6/13) 2:15 Racje i emocje: Zwierzęta z importu - za i przeciw (7/8) 2:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Duch Czarnego Kontynentu (1/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej (2) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (640) 8:30 Samo życie (1013) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Szczerość za szczerość (6) 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent Roku (71) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bara bara (101) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (11) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Transakcja (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Dobra rodzinne (3) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (641) 21:30 Samo życie (1014) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Niewinność (2) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarny Lulek (102) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Damski boks (105) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Brylant z ogonkiem (72) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1014) 1:45 Graczykowie: Dobra rodzinne (3) 2:10 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (641) 3:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarny Lulek (102) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Brylant z ogonkiem (72) 4:30 Psie serce: Rol (14) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Niewinność (2) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 9:10 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Republice Południowej Afryki 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 Gol 18:10 Punkt, set, mecz 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 17:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:20 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:00 Kopalnie króla Salomona 7:45 Między liniami ringu 9:35 Nie jedzcie stokrotek 11:25 Tak niewielu 13:25 Marlowe 15:00 Niezatapialna Molly Brown 17:05 Kopalnie króla Salomona 18:45 Szarża lekkiej brygady 21:00 Podział 22:30 Córka Ryana 1:40 Harum Scarum 3:00 Szarża lekkiej brygady 5:15 Tak niewielu Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (21/52) 8:30 Stellina (89/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (10/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (16/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (70/178) 13:55 Stellina (90/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (40/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (17/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (71/178) 18:05 Łowca (11/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Wszystko na jedną kartę 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (12/13) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (69/72) 0:05 Zabójczy seks 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Histeria Itenddy Roosevelt (42) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Być albo nie być w telewizji (6) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny hamburger (58) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 7:25 Friday Wear: Baby blues (33) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Zagubiony w morzu (12) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 9:00 Bratz: Od marzeń do gwiazd 10:35 Histeria: Świruchy (43) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Napoleon mózgoparte (7) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ach te pchły (59) 11:35 Friday Wear: Podryw na pranie (34) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 12:05 Time Jam (1) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość (22) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Mecz (7) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Bez odwrotu (30) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Co Fatum widziała (3) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Ruby Gloom: Zaginiony Pan Bułka (4) 15:35 Klub Winx 3: Bal księżniczki (1) 16:00 Aparatka: Absolutna niepamięć (56) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Rejsem po przestępców (14) 17:00 Świat Raven: Cztery asy (31) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Laboratorium (13) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zagubiony w dziczy (1) 18:25 Time Jam (2) 18:50 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: I kto to mówi (14) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość (23) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Garbage (7) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sekrety i kłamstwa (8) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (18) 21:30 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 22:00 Klipy 22:15 Game Factory: Haze 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (17) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (11) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (11) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (11) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 21:55 World Café - Azja: Szanghaj 22:20 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 23:35 Taksówki wielkich miast: Petersburg 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Kalifornia 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (12) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 3:00 Niewiarygodna Alaska 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat: Panama, Kolumbia (18) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (165) 12:00 Władca zwierząt (20) 13:00 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 15:00 Burza uczuć (13) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (82) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (82) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (166) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (167) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 2 (3) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (166) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (33) 0:05 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 2:00 Puls raport 2:35 Puls kultury 3:00 Puls tygodnia 4:00 Reporterzy 4:30 Władca zwierząt (20) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:10 Grunt to zdrowie 8:40 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:10 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:00 Jak dobrze być: Renée Zellweger 10:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 11:00 Lekcja stylu 2 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie 12:00 Biografie: Sarah Ferguson 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 14:00 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:00 Grunt to zdrowie 15:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 18:00 Lekcja stylu 2 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Nastoletnie aniołki 21:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 22:00 Lekcja stylu 2 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Kamienie szlachetne 23:30 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 0:00 Jak dobrze być: Renée Zellweger 0:30 Biografie: Sarah Ferguson 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona, czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Onboard 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Test 300 9:00 Wypadek - przypadek 9:30 Automaniak Max 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Operacja Tuning 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 13:30 Test 300 14:00 28 sekund 14:30 Mechanik 15:00 Kuchnia boksu 15:30 Automaniak Max 16:30 Co poszło nie tak 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Toolbox 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Auto Mundial 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Test 300 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Automaniak Max 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Cyganeria 11:10 Czytelnia (48) 11:35 Studio TVP Kultura: Marek i Wacek 11:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Tandem 12:15 Piłka to kanalia 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:40 Portret w przestrzeni - Tadeusz Wybult 14:30 Luchino Visconti 15:35 Abba w Studiu 2 16:20 Wieczór u Abdona 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Teatr i polityka. "Dziady" 1967/68 17:40 Dziady 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 19:00 KFPP Opole '84: Klaus Mitffoch 19:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 19:20 Telekino: Oczy uroczne 20:05 Anima: Zbigniew Rybczyński 20:30 Klasyka filmowa: Opętanie 22:45 Przewodnik 22:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 23:20 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 (7) 23:40 Strefa: Wierszem: Miłosz Biedrzycki (9) 0:00 Strefa: Strefy kontaktu - żywe obrazy Krzysztofa Zarębskiego 0:20 Strefa: Stadion 0:45 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: White Rabbit 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Dzielnica 2:35 KFPP Opole '84: Martyna Jakubowicz 2:55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Shibuya 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Gorzka czekolada 9:50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Córka D'Artagnana 12:05 Magia dla początkujących 13:55 Ten pierwszy raz 14:10 Paz! 16:05 Akt woli (1/2) 17:55 Dzieło 20:00 Przynęta 21:50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Córka D'Artagnana 0:05 Emmanuelle: Czym jest miłość? (6/7) 1:45 Złe komórki 3:40 Cudzołóstwo, sposób użycia AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2000 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2006 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 08:15 Babka z zakalcem - komedia reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1991 09:55 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 11:20 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 12:55 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 14:35 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 16:15 Podatek od wygranej - komediodramat reż. Rodrigo Cortés, wyk. Leonardo Sbaraglia, Chete Lera, Miryam Gallego, Fernando Cayo Hiszpania 2007 17:45 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 20:00 Kontrowersyjna terapia - dramat kryminalny reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Chad Allen, Sebastian Spence, Michael Woods, Daryl Shuttleworth Kanada 2006 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Emma Thompson - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 23:05 Pięć łatwych utworów - film obyczajowy reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Karen Black, Billy Green Bush, Fannie Flagg USA 1970 00:45 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 02:20 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 04:10 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 216 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1703 07:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1704 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 401 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 09:10 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 414 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 415 USA 1999 10:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 117 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 118 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 119 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 104 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 105 Kanada 2004 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 124 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 201 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 220 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 221 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 416 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 417 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 217 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 106 Kanada 2004 16:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 107 Kanada 2004 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 123 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 203 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 206 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 207 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 104 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Bananowy czubek - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Louise Laser, Carlos Montalban, Howard Cosell USA 1971 01:50 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 02:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 600 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 601 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 04:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 401 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 416 i 417 USA 1999 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 123 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Plaster na ranę USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Koniec miłości USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Wiara reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 11, Zdrada reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Przesądy USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Więzy krwi reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Taniec USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Śpiąca królewna reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Reguły gry USA 2005 17:10 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 17, Skażona miłość USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Wbrew regułom reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przyjaciele i kochankowie USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Po fakcie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Miłośnicy ptaków USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Wspaniały cukiernik USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 19, Doktryna Monroe reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 9, Głosy USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Historia miłosna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Utrata pamięci reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dziewczyna ze złamanym sercem reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Avril Lavigne - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Julie gotuje: Przechowywanie żywności w chłodzie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 191 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad przed telewizorem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 10:05 Na słodko 3: Masło orzechowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merret i Mourad Mazouz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 11:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad przed telewizorem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:30 Julie gotuje: Przechowywanie żywności w chłodzie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 191 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Elegancka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 15:50 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ekstrakty aromatyczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 16:45 Julie gotuje: Przechowywanie żywności w chłodzie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 191 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bollywood - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje: Przechowywanie żywności w chłodzie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 191 19:05 Martha 2: Epatha Markerson - talk show odc. 36 19:50 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery z Masywu Centralnego - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 21:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Kalabria - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 9 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 22:30 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 23:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 23:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 00:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:45 Dania w pół godziny: Elegancka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 01:10 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 02:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 02:25 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 02:55 Dania w pół godziny: Elegancka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 03:20 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:40 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 100 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 100 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 1 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 99 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 100 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Nederland 1 06.00 NOS: Tekst tv 06.30 MAX: Geheugentrainer (h) 06.45 MAX: Nederland in beweging 06.59 KRO: Goedemorgen Nederland 07.00 NOS: Journaal 07.10-09.00 herhalingen Goedemorgen Nederland en Journaal 09.10 MAX: Nederland in beweging (h) 09.30 NOS: Journaal (h) 09.40 MAX: Geheugentrainer 10.00 NOS: Journaal 11.30 NOS: JeugdJournaal 11.45 NOS: Journaal 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.20 Journaal en Sportjournaal (h) 14.00 NOS: Journaal 15.40 BNN: ONM (h) 16.05 KRO: Boer zoekt vrouw (h) 17.00 KRO: Kindertijd (h) 17.01 KRO: Nijntje en haar vriendjes (h) 17.06 KRO: De vogel is gevlogen (h) 17.21 KRO: De post (h) 17.24 KRO: Wortel tv (h) 17.25 NPS: Sesamstraat (h) 17.59 TROS/AVRO/NOS: EénVandaag 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.20 TROS/AVRO: EénVandaag 18.45 NOS: Sportjournaal 19.00 TROS: Lingo 19.25 EO: Ingang Oost 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 TROS: Radar 21.15 KRO: Memories 22.10 EO: Het familiediner 23.00 VARA/NPS: Pauw & Witteman 23.55 NOS: Journaal 00.15 VARA/NPS: Pauw & Witteman (h) 01.10 NOS: Journaal (h) Nederland 2 06.00 NOS: Tekst tv 07.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 07.10 NOS: Journaal (h) 08.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 08.10 NOS: Journaal (h) 09.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 09.10 EO: That's the question (h) 09.45 LLINK/KRO: 3 op reis (h) 10.35 NPS/VARA/VPRO: Buitenhof (h) 11.25 RKK: Kruispunt (h) 12.00 NOS: Journaal 12.10 TROS: Voor alle fans: Willeke Alberti (h) 12.35 NCRV: Man bijt hond (h) 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.20 NOS: Studio Voetbal (h) 14.15 NCRV: Rondom 10 (h) 15.05 KRO: De leescoupé (h) 15.30 NPS: Met het mes op tafel (h) 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.10 TELEAC/NOT: Buitenbeentjes, psychische problemen op jonge leeftijd (h) 16.35 TELEAC/NOT: Angst de baas? Doe-het-zelf! (h) 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.10 NCRV: Schepper & co 17.35 MAX: MAX & Loretta 18.25 EO: That's the question 18.55 NCRV: Man bijt hond 19.25 VARA: Kassa 2 19.55 RVU: Klootwijk aan zee (h) 20.25 NCRV: Netwerk 21.00 NCRV: Sense & sensibility 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.15 NOVA: Den Haag vandaag 22.50 NCRV: Dokument: Gedeelde kinderen 23.45 NPS: Klassiek: Brahms - 1e Pianoconcert (h) 00.30 NOVA: Den Haag vandaag (h) 01.05 NCRV/EO/AVRO/TRO: Netwerk/Man bijt hond/EénVandaag (h) Nederland 3 06.28 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 16.19 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 19.00 BNN: ONM 19.21 NOS: Journaal 19.30 VARA: De wereld draait door 20.25 VPRO: Holland Sport 21.30 VARA: Mooi! Weer De Leeuw: The day after (h) 22.30 NOS: Sportjournaal 22.45 NOS: Journaal 22.50 BNN/NPS: De nieuwste show 23.20 BNN: Baby te huur (h) 00.10 VARA: De wereld draait door 01.05 NOS: Journaal (h) 01.15 NOS: Sportjournaal (h) 01.30 VARA: De wereld draait door (h) RTL 4 06.45 RTL Nieuws 09.05 As the world turns 09.55 Goede tijden, slechte tijden 10.30 Teleshop 4: Astro 11.05 Over koken: Ching's kitchen 11.35 Campinglife 12.05 RTL Woon & klusmagazine 13.00 The A-Team 13.55 RTL travel 14.55 De Pfaffs 15.35 Oprah Winfrey show 16.00 RTL Nieuws 16.05 Oprah Winfrey show - het vervolg 16.35 Over koken: Sophie's weekends 17.05 As the world turns 18.00 RTL Nieuws 18.15 Editie NL 18.35 RTL Boulevard 19.30 RTL Nieuws 19.55 RTL Weer 20.00 Goede tijden, slechte tijden 20.30 Crime Scene Investigation 21.30 Shark 22.25 4 in het land 22.50 RTL Nieuws 23.00 RTL Weer 23.05 Jouw vrouw, mijn vrouw 00.00 RTL Boulevard (h) 00.55 Teleshop 4 00.56 Cupido 03.00 1op1 05.30 Astrotijd RTL 5 05.30 Hei Elei journaal 06.00 Teleshop 5 06.01 Astrotijd 06.15 Best of shopping 08.45-14.00 herhalingen Astrotijd en Best of shopping 15.30 Astro 16.10 Dharma & Greg 16.40 Dr. Phil 17.30 Beauty & de nerd 18.30 The king of Queens 19.00 Dharma & Greg 19.30 De Gouden Kooi 20.00 Deal or no deal 20.30 America's next top model 21.30 Project catwalk 22.30 Janice Dickinson Modeling agency 00.00 De Gouden Kooi 00.30 Deal or no deal (h) 01.00 Teleshop 5 01.01 Babewatch tv 02.00 KamasutraTV Net 5 06.40 Killer instinct 07.40 Teen Titans 08.10 Boo! 08.40 SamenWonen 09.15 Born2Cook 09.45 Hartstocht 11.00 Astro TV 13.05 Ed 14.00 Roseanne 14.40 King of the Hill 15.00 Disney Feest: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 15.20 Next! 15.55 Julia's tango 16.55 Scrubs 17.20 Will & Grace 17.45 Gilmore girls 18.40 Charmed 19.35 McLeod's daughters 20.30 Ugly Betty 21.25 Grey's Anatomy special: Under pressure 22.35 Friends 23.25 Big love 00.30 Related 01.35 Nachtprogrammering: Relax TV 04.00 Hart van Nederland - Late editie/Shownieuws (h) SBS 6 06.00 Astro TV Night 07.10 De Smurfen 08.05 The bold and the beautiful (h) 08.50 De verloskundigenpraktijk 09.45 De grote verhuizing (h) 10.45 De opvoedpolitie voor dieren 11.05 Best of Homeshopping 12.10 Chef! 12.45 Lekker weg op het water (h) 13.15 Droomhuis in de zon (h) 14.15 Da's je goed recht (h) 15.10 Summerland 16.05 The bold and the beautiful 16.30 Little house on the prairie 17.30 Monk 18.30 Medisch centrum 19.00 Hart van Nederland - Vroege editie 19.20 Shownieuws - Vroege editie 19.55 Trauma centrum 20.30 The Italian job 22.40 Hart van Nederland - Late editie 22.55 Piets weerbericht 23.00 Shownieuws - Late editie 23.30 Gevangen & gevaarlijk 00.05 Video vigilante 00.35 Koopjes tv 01.40 Red Live RTL 7 07.00 Teleshop 7: Astrotijd 08.00 RTL Nieuws 09.00 RTL Z Nieuws 09.20 Duurzaam werkt 09.40 RTL Z Nieuws 13.20 PRAutotype 13.40 RTL Z Nieuws 18.00 The A-Team 18.55 Law & order 19.50 De Pfaffs 20.30 Manhunter 22.45 De politie op je hielen! 23.45 RTL Voetbal: Eredivisie samenvattingen 00.05 RTL Poker: World Poker Tour 01.05 Teleshop 7 01.06 Nachtlounge 03.00 The hotspot 05.30 Astrotijd RTL 8 07.00 Teleshop 8 07.01 Astrotijd 10.00 Liveshop 14.30 Astrotijd 14.45 Liveshop 15.45 Astrotijd 16.00 Liveshop 17.00 Everybody loves Raymond 17.30 Oprah Winfrey show 18.20 Dr. Phil 19.10 Jouw vrouw, mijn vrouw 20.00 The nanny 20.30 Chicago 22.30 As the world turns 23.20 Oprah Winfrey show 00.10 4 in het land 00.35 Teleshop 8 00.36 2Babes 02.00 TV Club 05.30 Astrotijd Veronica 05.59 JETIX: Kinderprogramma's 16.20 JETIX: Kinderprogramma's 18.00 Politieachtervolgingen 18.10 Seinfeld 18.40 3rd Rock from the sun 19.10 Friends 19.40 Spin city 20.05 Joey 20.30 NCIS 21.30 Numb3rs 22.30 Waar is De Mol? 23.25 Crime stories: The Zodiac Killer 00.20 Veronica poker: Women's open 01.30 Nachtprogrammering: Late night 02.00 Poker after dark 02.50 Nachtprogrammering: Late night 05.00 Hart van Nederland - Late editie (h) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Net 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS 6 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 8 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Veronica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku